<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Much Like Stars by kingofkingdom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281158">So Much Like Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofkingdom/pseuds/kingofkingdom'>kingofkingdom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(aka hint of choking), Age Difference, Boba Fett Fucks, Breathplay, Come Marking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominant Boba Fett, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Hand Feeding, If You Squint - Freeform, NO USE of the word daddy, Naked Female Clothed Male, No use of y/n, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pool Sex, Post-Canon, Power Dynamics, Royalty kink, Spit Kink, Um what else, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blink and you miss it daddy kink, cold and snowy setting, kind of, mention of oral sex, slight choking kink, we all knew that though, you'll see - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofkingdom/pseuds/kingofkingdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What business brings you to our planet, Mandalorian?” Your father’s voice is stern, strong in a way you hope to emulate when you inevitably assume his role.</p>
<p>“I am in search of a bounty, your excellency.”</p>
<p>The hunter’s voice is deep and slightly muffled through the helmet’s vocoder. He sounds weathered and rough, though you imagine that’s life as a man who fights and kills for a living.</p>
<p>“Sir will suit me just fine,” your father tells him, a hint of a smirk in his voice. “As for your bounty, it is highly improbable that any individual has survived outside of our village longer than a day. There is no stranger here but you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Snow was falling,<br/>so much like stars<br/>filling the dark trees<br/>that one could easily imagine<br/>its reason for being was nothing more<br/>than prettiness.<br/>- Mary Oliver, "Snowy Night"</p>
<p>This story is entirely self-indulgent. Partially inspired by jangofctts on tumblr - her Boba fics are unparalleled.<br/>The second chapter will likely be out in a week or two depending on what school looks like for me.<br/>Enjoy! 😈</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Across the windswept, snowy plain, you watch as the ship approaches its landing. It slows, rotates, and then lands face-up on the flat expanse. It’s maybe a kilometer and a half away from the outlook you’re perched on; your binocs are old, no longer reading distance, so the best you can do is guess. The wind blows the snow towards the east, blurring the landscape into obscurity for anyone without a trained eye.</p>
<p>Your cloak, woven from the heavy fur of the Kintur that roam your planet, keeps the driving wind from seeping into your bones. Every inch of your skin is covered, from your leather boots and thick leggings to your goggles and well-worn face mask. You carry a pack, as you always do, to which are strapped your net-shoes that allow you to traverse over massive snowdrifts. At your hip is an old Republic-issue blaster and at your side is your staff, which often acts more as a tool to clear paths and knock snow from tree boughs than anything else.</p>
<p>This planet is nearly uninhabited save for the village you were born in. Seeing a ship is rare, and it’s even rarer to see one that’s unaffiliated with a galactic government. You take note of its location and strain to see if you can spot the pilot as he emerges, but you have no such luck.</p>
<p>You sigh, the wind whistling in your ears, the drifts of snow shifting and growing around you. Father will want you back soon. The newcomer is undoubtedly going to head towards the village, and you’ll need to be there when he arrives. You stow your binocs away in your pack and unstrap your net-shoes, attaching them quickly to your boots.</p>
<p>The trek back is one you’ve managed countless times before - that doesn’t make it any less dangerous, but the sheer cliff faces and howling, punishing winds are not strangers to you. </p>
<p>Your village is small by the standards of other planets in the galaxy, from what you’ve heard (the Elders’ stories of Coruscant never fail to amaze you), but in your eyes it’s vibrant and bustling despite the harsh climate. There’s almost always a tavern with its lights on and music flowing out, a friendly face and warm hearth never far.</p>
<p>It’s located in a secluded valley between towering mountains, out of sight of the vast plains from which the mountains seem to erupt without warning. There are no foothills; only flat land interrupted by harsh terrain. It’s very easy to find death in the mountains, but they have sustained your people for generations. Hunting is your main source of food, whether it be the Kintur that also provide their hide or the massive snow-bison whose fat and bones keep your diets regulated. In the warm season water flows endlessly - the streams that run from the mountain peaks are known to have healing properties, and often they seem to glow with a supernatural shimmer. There is a small mine some distance from the village where many men work, and though the job is a dangerous one, the mountains never run out of the ores you need.</p>
<p>Your people’s existence is not especially complex, but they are tougher than most. The landscape requires it.</p>
<p>You arrive back at the stone walls surrounding your village and greet the gatekeeper, a man who recently inherited the job from his father. </p>
<p>“Hello, Isrwill.” You plant your staff next to you and lean on it, taking your weight off of your feet. “Have you heard anything of the visitor?”</p>
<p>The man nods. He’s about a decade older than you, but underneath the goggles and mask his face is youthful, eyes kind and always merry. “Savakya returned not long ago. She says he will make it here within the hour.”</p>
<p>“Did she say anything of his appearance?”</p>
<p>“Only that he wears armor, and a helmet. She could not make out any features, other than that he’s shaped like a man.” Isrwill leans back against the wall.</p>
<p>“Ah,” you reply. “Well-dressed for the weather, then.”</p>
<p>He shrugs. “Yes, but also well-dressed for battle.”</p>
<p>You can hear the concern in his voice. The question is one you’re sure your whole community is asking: what has brought this foreigner here? </p>
<p>“Thank you,” you tell him, and he nods while pushing the gate open.</p>
<p>Once inside the walls, you remove your net-shoes as well as your goggles and immediately head toward the building where you know they’ll bring the stranger. Your father will already be there, conversing with the Elders and with the Committee to prepare for whatever news or needs this foreigner might have. There are protocols in place for such an event, but they haven’t been used in your lifetime. As you walk to the meeting-house, you try and recall the words you studied so long ago, when your father taught you your people’s laws and customs.</p>
<p>The meeting-house is constructed of solid, ancient wood, imported from a forest planet and stark against the gray stone that most of the village’s homes are built from. Inside there is a massive hearth cut from a single stone, the fire inside it already raging. In the center of the main room there is a curved table; on one side sit the Elders, on the other, the Committee. At the head sits your father, next to your empty seat.</p>
<p>“You made it safely, my child,” he greets you when you arrive, a swirl of snowflakes following you in. Smiling, you pull down your face mask.</p>
<p>“I always do, father.”</p>
<p>He smiles from his place at the table, giving you a look. “That does not mean I do not worry.”</p>
<p>Rolling your eyes affectionately, you lean over to kiss him on the cheek. The other people at the table chat amongst themselves, though you can feel the undercurrent of unease at the visitor’s imminent arrival.</p>
<p>You walk around to take your place, setting your pack, staff, and outer layers near the hearth to dry. You are left in a long-sleeved, high-neck shirt and tunic over your leggings, your hair done up in its usual braids. Usually you would go home and change into something more suitable for Committee business, but there was no time. </p>
<p>You turn to your father, who sits next to you with all the grace and poise befitting a benevolent leader.</p>
<p>“Isrwill told me the stranger is arriving soon. Do we know any more?”</p>
<p>He nods, though he doesn’t look entirely pleased. “Yes. From what Savakya described, it seems he’s a Mandalorian.”</p>
<p>The name isn’t familiar to you. “Is that a race?”</p>
<p>“No.” Your father leans back in his chair. His arched brows bely a concern that is rare to see on him. He strokes his white beard, staring off into space. “The Mandalorians are more of a culture, a people. I’ve only ever heard stories of them. They say they are fierce warriors, and that many of them are bounty hunters by trade.”</p>
<p>That’s odd. You frown, confused. “Bounty hunters? Why wo-”</p>
<p>You are interrupted by three sharp knocks on the doors. Beside you, your father calls out “<em>enter! </em>”, and the doors swing open.</p>
<p>Two village men, two of the strongest of your people, flank a man clad in armor. His helmet has a T-shaped visor with a short antenna, and on his back is a rifle. You take note of the blasters strapped to his hips as well as something that <em> could </em> be a weapon at his knee. </p>
<p>Isrwill was right. Well-dressed for battle.</p>
<p>You sit up straight and keep your eyes trained on the Mandalorian. Though you are a member of the Committee, you are also well-versed in how to use a blaster, perhaps the best trained of any at the table. You are also a protector of your fellow Committee members, the Elders, and most importantly, your father. </p>
<p>“What business brings you to our planet, Mandalorian?” Your father’s voice is stern, strong in a way you hope to emulate when you inevitably assume his role.</p>
<p>“I am in search of a bounty, your excellency.”</p>
<p>The hunter’s voice is deep and slightly muffled through the helmet’s vocoder. He sounds weathered and rough, though you imagine that’s life as a man who fights and kills for a living.</p>
<p>“Sir will suit me just fine,” your father tells him, a hint of a smirk in his voice. “As for your bounty, it is highly improbable that any individual has survived outside of our village longer than a day. There is no stranger here but you.”</p>
<p>The Mandalorian sighs, looking down at the floor and then back up again. “I’m afraid I disagree, sir. The tracker isn’t wrong. He must be hiding somewhere in the mountains.”</p>
<p>Your father shakes his head. “Those mountains are impossible to pass without a guide. If he was there, surely he is dead by now.”</p>
<p>Though you can’t see his face, the hunter’s helmet is surprisingly expressive. He looks at your father for a long moment, and then glances around at the other people at the table. His gaze finally lands on you.</p>
<p>You set your jaw and stare back, unintimidated. A man with guns does not scare you, no matter how he tries.</p>
<p>“Alright,” he says, but you suspect he is not satisfied with this information. “Might I at least inquire about some lodging for the night?”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Later that evening, you find yourself in your favorite tavern, sitting in your usual booth, watching the townsfolk mingle and chat. Your drink of choice is a fermented ale that is produced in the warm season and aged for consumption outside of those short couple of months. </p>
<p>No one pays you any mind unless they’re a close friend or they have news. They know to leave you alone, to let you sit with yourself as you prefer to do.</p>
<p>You’re watching a young couple you grew up with dance to the music when the tavern’s door swings open. You glance over at it but do a double take when you realize who stands in the doorway.</p>
<p>The hunter.</p>
<p>Around you, conversation quiets as everyone takes in the stranger. His helmet scans the room, like he’s looking for someone in particular. Internally you scoff. The bounty would never show his face here, he’d stand out too much amongst your people.</p>
<p>The hunter’s visor stops moving, aimed directly at you.</p>
<p><em> Kriff, </em> you think, taking a swig of your drink. He wants information, and he’s not going to give up quite as easily as he did with your father.</p>
<p>The Mandalorian walks into the room, headed directly towards your booth. People watch, heads turning to track the stranger’s movements across the floor. His steps are heavy, intentional, large frame imposing as he approaches you.</p>
<p>Certainly a man built for survival. For conflict. If he were a different person, you might find it attractive.</p>
<p>He stops when he reaches your booth, looking down at you just as you stare up at him, brow raised. </p>
<p>“This seat taken?”</p>
<p>You shake your head and gesture to it. “Not at all.”</p>
<p>From the corner of your eye you can tell the rest of the tavern’s patrons are watching, waiting. As the hunter sits, you wave your hand discretely, telling them to return to their conversations, to each other.</p>
<p>The noise picks up again.</p>
<p>“You’ve got some influence here, princess.”</p>
<p>The name both rankles and sends a shiver of something unwanted down your spine. Now that he’s closer, knees almost brushing your own, you really get a sense of how intense this man’s presence is.</p>
<p>A warrior, to be sure. None would debate that. </p>
<p>You narrow your eyes at him. “We are not the subjects of a king, hunter.”</p>
<p>He scoffs, leaning back and resting his arm on the back of the booth. “Forgive me. What are you to them?”</p>
<p>“I do not see how it concerns you.” The words are harsh but your face remains neutral. Your father taught you how to deal with men like this - how to steel yourself against posturing, against prodding, against teasing.</p>
<p>The Mandalorian chuckles. “I just like to know who I’m talkin’ to. No need for the theatrics.”</p>
<p>You don’t respond. He’s the one who approached you - you have no desire to get in his good graces.</p>
<p>He sighs, glancing over to the wall at your left, his right. “I’d never heard of this planet before the tracker brought me here, much less your people,” he tells you. It’s not a surprise.</p>
<p>“That’s how we like to keep it. We stand no chance against something like the Republic or the Empire. Our only means of survival is staying under the radar.”</p>
<p>His visor is trained directly on you, staring, studying your face. You stare back, wishing you could somehow get a sense of what he looks like underneath the mask.</p>
<p>“How long have your people lived here?”</p>
<p>You know it’s not because he’s genuinely curious. Your mind is buzzing with all the different reasons he’d have for asking - he wants to know how familiar you are with the landscape. He wants to know how well-established your system of governance is here. He wants to know if you know how your people arrived. </p>
<p>He wants to know how vulnerable you are.</p>
<p>“Generations. Since before the Elders’ grandparents were born. Memory of our arrival here has been lost to time.”</p>
<p>He tilts his head. “Is yours the only settlement on the planet?”</p>
<p>You nod. As far as you know, anyway. Attempts have been made to reach out, to try and see if any other peoples live in the outer reaches of the landscape, but none have returned successful. </p>
<p>The Mandalorian hums. He glances over into the tavern, at the other patrons and the bartender. You watch as the bartender, a woman a few years younger than your father, uses a rag to clean out a cup, but you can tell she’s watching your table from the corner of her eye. When she notices the hunter’s helmet turn towards her, her eyes flit up to you, then over to him.</p>
<p>The hunter waves, as if to signal that he wants something. The bartender glances back at you and you nod. She sets down the cup and begins walking over.</p>
<p>You look over at him. He’s already staring back, chin tilted down like you’re a riddle he’s trying to solve.</p>
<p>“What can I do for you, sir?” The bartender’s voice does not waver, but it’s tense nonetheless.</p>
<p>He gestures to your drink. “I’ll have what she’s having.”</p>
<p>The bartender nods and leaves. You take a sip of your ale, finding comfort and clarity in the warmth it brings you. </p>
<p>Across from you, the bounty hunter shifts in his seat, removing his gloves to reveal a pair of  calloused hands. You glance down at them and follow their movement as they reach up, thumbs curling under the bottom of his helmet, and lift. </p>
<p>The hunter’s weathered face greets you. He’s a man, like any other, like you expected him to be. His brows are arched and dark, but the rest of the hair on his head has been burnt away by something that left scars across the crown of his head and his face. His eyes are cold, haunted, calculating as they look at you.</p>
<p>He sets the helmet on the table with a <em> thud</em>. </p>
<p>“You’ve seen death,” you observe, holding his gaze with your own. “Been close to it.” His brown eyes narrow and he crosses his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t expect you to understand, princess.”</p>
<p><em> Ah, </em>  you think. <em> He underestimates me. </em> He thinks you’re the coddled daughter of a village leader, fed by the kindness of your people and adored for your status. You raise an eyebrow and take another swig of your drink, smirking into the amber liquid. </p>
<p>You set the cup down on the table. “There is more in those mountains than snow and wind, hunter.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t move, save for a slow blink. “Tell me, then.”</p>
<p>You sense movement from the corner of your eye - the bartender has returned with his drink. He nods to her in thanks and she gives a tight smile, glancing at you before hastily returning to her station.</p>
<p>The hunter takes the cup and brings it to his lips. You watch as he takes a sip, swallows, and his eyes widen. A small cough forces its way up and out of his throat.</p>
<p>You smile at him, a hint of a grin that curls the corners of your mouth. </p>
<p>“A bit strong for you?”</p>
<p>He glares over the rim of the cup and pointedly takes another swig. He sets the cup down, large hand dwarfing it. </p>
<p>“<em>What </em> is in those mountains?” His voice has gotten lower, rougher, like you’ll be intimidated by a show of verbal force.</p>
<p>“Nothing you’ll concern yourself with,” you reply, refusing to back down. “Unless you want to encounter your own mortality again.”</p>
<p>“I am perfectly fine with a bit of a scare.”</p>
<p>You bark out a laugh. “You wouldn’t survive an hour out there without a guide. And no one here will take the job, not when the options are either a fruitless search for a dead body or a shootout between two criminals.”</p>
<p>He leans forward, face pressing close to yours, warm breath blowing across your cheeks. His nose is inches from your own.</p>
<p>His voice drops to a low murmur. “I didn’t come here for a bounty, little one.”</p>
<p>Your brow furrows and you draw back, pressing your shoulders against the cushioned stone behind you.</p>
<p>“Word has got out of a large deposit of kyber somewhere in this system. The Empire has not yet caught wind, but soon they will.”</p>
<p>You don’t recognize the name of the material he’s referring to, but you <em> do </em> recognize the Empire and know exactly what something like that might mean for a small, defenseless village such as your own.</p>
<p>It’s much different than a simple bounty hiding in the mountains.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell the Committee this?”</p>
<p>He shrugs. “I don’t know if this is where the deposit is. I didn’t want to cause unnecessary concern, especially considering the… size and scale of your village”</p>
<p>You purse your lips and lean your head back, staring up as you consider this development. This man has come in search of something you aren’t sure exists, and if it does, it means certain death for you and your people. </p>
<p>You look back down at the man across from you. “Then why did you decide to tell <em> me</em>? You’d have been better off going to my father with this information.”</p>
<p>He huffs out a chuckle, then grabs his drink and takes a swig. He sets the cup back down and rests his arm on the table beside it. “Because I need a <em> guide </em>, little one. Someone with knowledge of the terrain, who I won’t have to watch out for. I’m willing to pay handsomely.”</p>
<p>The dots begin to connect in your brain. You raise a brow at him. “I have no need for your credits. They’re next to useless here. Besides, how can we know this - this <em> kyber </em> is there at all?”</p>
<p>“Is there anything unnatural about the mountains? Anything that would point to something powerful within them?”</p>
<p>You frown, thinking on it for a moment. All of the ores found in the mine are naturally occurring, the creatures that live on the peaks are all native, and the --</p>
<p>It hits you. Your eyes widen ever so slightly, and your heart rate increases. A falling feeling in your stomach takes the sensation from your legs for a moment, ice cold and burning all at once.</p>
<p>“The water.”</p>
<p>The Mandalorian tilts his head. You glance around to make sure no one’s heard you. Everyone in the tavern seems oblivious to the two of you, despite their stares earlier.</p>
<p>“We have to leave,” you tell him, fishing a couple of coins out of your pocket and depositing them on the table. “We can’t discuss this here. Come with me.”</p>
<p>Hastily you stand, taking your cloak from its hook on the side of the booth and pulling it on. The hunter follows suit, sliding his helmet back on and looking around the room.</p>
<p>You start towards the door, heavy footsteps following behind you.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>You bring him to your home, the only place where you know you won’t be interrupted. You live in a small building tucked in a quiet corner of the village, between a storage silo and the village’s north wall.</p>
<p>Inside, the hearth has been going all day, fueled by coal and snow-bison waste chips. There are four rooms; three downstairs and a bedroom upstairs. You bring the Mandalorian to your study, where the fire roars and there’s a few soft chairs and a couch to sit on. He takes a seat on the latter and removes his helmet, watching as you search your bookshelves for something.</p>
<p>“Care to tell me what you meant by ‘the water’?” He slouches, thick thighs spread over the couch cushion.</p>
<p>Your eyes follow the movement of his legs for a split second. It’s supremely distracting, how inviting he looks right now. You glance up at his face and see a small smirk on his lips. A blush colors your cheeks, caught in the act of looking. To hide it, you turn back to the bookshelf, scanning the spines of your books.</p>
<p>“In the warm season there are streams that flow from the mountaintops to the valley. It pools in an area not far from here and forms a small lake, not much more than a pond, that freezes over once the cold sets in again. For centuries we’ve brought our sick and dying there to be healed.”</p>
<p>The hunter hums. “And it works?”</p>
<p>You nod, turning to look over your shoulder at him. “I was brought there as a child. I would have died of the fever had it not been for the water. Our Elders drink if regularly after they reach a certain age, once they haven’t been killed by the elements.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying your people live longer because of it?”</p>
<p>You pause. That has never crossed your mind, since using the water’s magic has always been normal to you, a yearly practice like any other. “I don’t know. How long does man usually tend to live?”</p>
<p>“It depends,” he says. “I’d say a hundred years at most.”</p>
<p>That has you taken aback. You look over at the bookshelf again - this is life-changing, world-shattering information. Dread begins to settle in your chest, like everything you thought was real is a lie.</p>
<p>The hunter leans forward, hands on his knees, concern etched on his scarred face. “How long do your people live, little one? How many years?”</p>
<p>You inhale and look over at him. “Hundreds. A thousand, if we’re lucky.”</p>
<p>“<em>Kriff</em>,” he swears, leaning back with a hand over his mouth and nose. </p>
<p>Turning back to the bookshelf, you resume your search to calm your racing mind. You find the book you were looking for, a collection of stories gathered by your family over generations.</p>
<p>“Here,” you say, sliding the book out of its place and taking it over to the hunter. He scoots over, but only slightly, so when you sit next to him you’re tucked snugly between him and the arm of the couch. His thigh is warm against your own and you get chills down your neck when he shifts to put his arm behind you, around your shoulders.</p>
<p>You clear your throat and open the book, letting it rest on your legs.</p>
<p>“There are a few accounts that speak of the water,” you tell him, flipping through the pages until you find the one you’re looking for. It’s half a page of writing, the other taken up by a crude map of the mountains.</p>
<p>“<em>The waters are life-giving,</em>” you read, tracing along the words with your index finger. “<em>They shimmer and glow in the sun when it shines upon us. The source is deep within the mountain, covered by ice and snow in the cold season. No one has seen the source of the waters and survived. Many have tried. It lies in the heart of ongrol territory. </em>”</p>
<p>“Ongrol?” The hunter’s voice is deep, low in your ear. You look up at him, absentmindedly biting your lip between your teeth.</p>
<p>“Yes,” you reply. “A vicious species of massive snow lion. It’s rare to see one and live to tell the tale. I’ve only ever seen their prints.”</p>
<p>He hums, eyes flitting across your face as he studies you up close. “How large are they?”</p>
<p>You shake your head. “We can only guess, but certainly bigger than this building.”</p>
<p>The Mandalorian nods, his eye contact with you intense and unwavering. You meet it head-on, the warmth you feel in your bones spreading into your thighs and your ribs and your --</p>
<p>You blink and turn back to the book. The map is shaded to indicate the creatures’ territory, with a dot to indicate the general location of where the source is thought to be.</p>
<p>You point to an area just outside the shaded region. “This is as far as I’ve been. I can get us to the source - it’s the ongrol that are the problem.” You look back up at the hunter. “You’re sure the kyber is what’s causing this?”</p>
<p>He nods. “It’s one of the most powerful materials in the known universe. Little else could heal your people the way it does.”</p>
<p>“How do we hide the signature from others, to keep them from finding it?” The unspoken question there hangs in the air as you speak; <em> how do we protect ourselves from attack? </em></p>
<p>He furrows his brow, shaking his head ever so slightly. “I’m still trying to work that part out, little one.”</p>
<p>That does not do much ease your anxieties, but you have to accept it for now.</p>
<p>You close the book with a sigh and stand to return it to its place on the shelf. When you turn back, the hunter has placed his other arm on the back of the couch, spread out like a king on a throne.</p>
<p>He looks comfortable - at home, here in yours. It’s unlike you to bring a stranger into your dwelling and not feel uneasy about it. Yet here he is, and it’s like he belongs right there on your couch, armor and all. You cross your arms, observing him.</p>
<p>“Do you know the name Boba Fett, princess?”</p>
<p>You shake your head. “No, I do not.”</p>
<p>He smiles, like your answer pleases him. “It's mine.”</p>
<p><em> Boba</em>. The name is unusual, but it suits the man before you.</p>
<p>“I’d tell you mine in return, but I’ve grown fond of the names you’ve chosen for me, <em> Boba Fett</em>.”</p>
<p>A deep sound pushes its way out of Boba’s chest through his throat - half a chuckle, half a growl. He gives you a once-over with his dark brown eyes, like he can see right through your thick base layer and loose tunic. You watch as he does so, trying to calm your nervous breathing. His gaze is so penetrating, so intense, that after a moment you have to turn away from him, towards the fireplace.</p>
<p>The orange-blue flames dance in front of you, warming your face even further. A mirror hangs above it, but your eyes are focused on the hearth.</p>
<p>You hear Boba shift behind you, metal on fabric. “Tell me, little one,” he says. You can sense him moving closer. “Do you have any suitors, here in the village?”</p>
<p>The question makes your heart race even faster. “No.” You refuse to look at him, knowing that what you see there will render words impossible. “I’ve not had any interest in them.”</p>
<p>“But have men tried? Asked to court you?” He’s right behind you now, the warmth of him nearly matching that of the flames in front of you. The hair on the back of your neck stands on end. You can see his shadow from the corner of your eye.</p>
<p>“Yes,” you nod. “They have tried.”</p>
<p>Boba hums. His hands come up to gently, but firmly, rest on your shoulders. He slowly smooths his gloved palms down your arms, taking them from being crossed over one another to resting loose at your sides.</p>
<p>You risk a glance up at the mirror in front of you. He’s already looking at you, eyes locked on yours. You meet his gaze and dip your chin ever so slightly, so you’re staring at him from beneath your lashes.</p>
<p>A ghost of a smirk dances across Boba’s lips. He breaks the eye contact and you watch as he looks down at the nape of your neck, one of few exposed pieces of your skin. His right hand brushes your hair from over your shoulder onto your back, gathering the long tresses together. The women in your village grow their hair out as long as they can, not only to use for braids, but also to keep warm. </p>
<p>Boba’s fingers brush lightly against you, the rough material of his gloves a contrast to the smooth skin of your neck.</p>
<p>“Why haven’t they been successful, princess?”</p>
<p>You clench your jaw. Boba looks back up at you, his hand resting across your nape, fingers curled ever so slightly. The feeling of it makes your thighs tremble, your core responding to this silent, easy display of authority. It shows on your face, how much you like this, and you know Boba sees it.</p>
<p>“None of them could give me --”</p>
<p>Your words are cut off by Boba’s hand snaking around your neck, firm grip tightening around the column of your throat. You gasp, a soft, breathy noise, and the man behind you chuckles. His thumb and forefinger press into your jaw, forcing your head up, though your eyes are still locked onto his reflection in the mirror.</p>
<p>You choke out the rest of your sentence. “-- Give me what I need.”</p>
<p>“Is that so,” Boba murmurs, the words a deep rumble in his rough voice. He presses just a bit tighter, and your eyes flutter closed in response. “I think I know <em> just </em> what you need, my dear.”</p>
<p>His words burn through you like fire on wood, like a cold wind rushing through an open window. Your legs grow weak and your hands grapple at him, trying to find something to hold onto. Your left hand catches on the gauntlet covering his arm and you draw it around, so his arm covers your hip and his hand rests possessively on your lower stomach.</p>
<p>“What a pretty thing you are,” Boba mutters, sliding his hand lower on your front until his fingertips brush your mound. You let your head drop back against his shoulder at the feeling of him cupping your most private of areas, like it’s his, like it’s always been his. Your legs shift further apart to make room for his wide palm. “A stoic princess who desperately needs someone to take care of her.”</p>
<p>You whine at that, at what he’s offering you. It’s true; of all the eligible men in the village, not one has taken you to bed and been able to let you fully cede control to them. They see you as a leader, as someone not to be messed with, as someone to be respected above all else.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes,” Boba hums, curling the fingers of his left hand into your cunt, hooking them into you through your clothes. “They might follow your orders, little one, but you’ll follow <em> mine </em>.”</p>
<p>It sounds like paradise, letting him have you like this. You nod against the armor on his chest, movement limited and head growing dizzy thanks to the hand around your neck. Boba presses his lips close to your ear, his large body now curled around yours.</p>
<p>“Listen to me, sweetheart.” The pet name makes you melt against him. “I am going to go take a seat, and then you’re gonna take your clothes off for me. Can you do that?”</p>
<p>You open your eyes and there he is, in the corner of your vision, gaze dark and full of heated promises. You study his face for a moment, memorizing his features while he’s close like this, and then you nod.</p>
<p>“Yes, Boba.”</p>
<p>“Good,” he tells you. He then moves his hands away, and though you mourn the loss of his touch, knowing what’s to come keeps you patient.</p>
<p>He turns, walks back over to the sofa, and sits. He spreads his legs as he did before, arms on the back of the couch, watching you.</p>
<p>Boba looks so much like a king in that moment that it makes you want to bow before him, to prostrate yourself like you aren’t the daughter of the Chieftain. To worship him as he demands. </p>
<p>The thought crosses your mind as your fingers begin to unwrap your tunic, taking the woven material from its intricate adornment on your body. You feel a blush rising on your cheeks at the implications - what would the village think of their leader’s daughter, the one to assume his role in the future, imagining such things about a stranger?</p>
<p>Your mind wanders, racing, thinking of seeing him upon a proper throne, all silent confidence and heated gazes from behind the visor of his helmet. Maybe he’d bring you there, show you off to a court, hold you in his wide palms like a treaty. Set you upon his lap like a rare trophy from your far-off snow planet. You’d wrap your arm around the back of his neck and listen to his dealings while he kept a firm hand on your upper thigh.</p>
<p>Dignitaries and crime lords alike would watch, whispering, unable to look away.</p>
<p>It thrills you, to have these secret desires.</p>
<p>You deposit the tunic on the floor next to you and toy with the hem of your top, pulling it out from where it was tucked in your pants. Boba’s eyes zero in on the strip of skin that is revealed as you raise the shirt higher, higher, and higher, until in one motion you’ve slipped it over your head and off entirely.</p>
<p>He stares at your chest and it makes you smile. Men will be men.</p>
<p>Feeling emboldened by the way Boba is looking at you, you turn around and hook your thumbs in the waistband of your pants. You slowly slip them down your hips, over your thighs, and past your knees, bending over as you do so.</p>
<p>Behind you, you hear shuffling. You toss the pants to join the tunic and shirt and turn to see Boba’s codpiece and gloves removed, his hand shoved down the front of his pants.</p>
<p>“I’m enjoying the show, little one,” he says, and waves at you with his other hand, even as you begin to see movement at the crotch of his trousers. “Continue.”</p>
<p>You smirk, a sly thing at seeing the effect your bare form has on him. You tuck your fingers under the band of your bra and pull up. Your arms block your view of Boba’s face as your breasts are revealed to him, but the hungry look in his eye once you can see him gives you a good idea of it.</p>
<p>“<em>Kriff </em>,” Boba swears, jerking himself faster, rougher. The sight of it makes your breathing become heavy, the labor of it causing your chest to heave. His eyes drop from your face to your tits - somehow, you don’t feel embarrassed or ashamed like you might usually. </p>
<p>You just feel wanted. It’s intoxicating, that he wants you for <em> you </em>, not your title.</p>
<p>There’s only one article of clothing left on your body now. You turn around again, your back to him, and take the front hem of your underwear in your fingers. Slowly, almost teasing, you slip it over your hips, arching your back and pushing your ass out towards Boba. The underwear slips down your thighs until it falls to the floor.</p>
<p>You straighten up again and look over your shoulder at him. He gestures with his free hand, a ‘come here’ motion that you’re all too eager to follow.</p>
<p>“Beautiful <em> kriffing </em> body,” he murmurs as you approach. He reaches out and puts his hand on your hip, fingers curling into your ass cheek. His eyes stare at your mound, at the patch of hair there. “Bet you’re already wet for me, huh?”</p>
<p>He glances up at you. You blush, watching as he removes his hand from his pants and snakes it in between your legs, calloused fingers feeling the evidence of his effect on you. His fingertips catch on your clit, rubbing and feeling and stoking the fire within. You moan wantonly, comfortable in the privacy of your home.</p>
<p>“You are. Kriffing soaked. Just begging for my cock, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>His words make your pussy clench just as he slips one of his thick fingers into you, surely spreading his own fluids across your tight, hot skin. The girth of it forces a whine out of you, brows furrowed, and your hand flies down to hold onto his as he fucks you with his finger. Your other hand comes to rest on his shoulder, gripping his armor.</p>
<p>“Look at you,” he mutters, baring his teeth as he watches you writhe on his hand, using his thumb to rub your clit just so. Your mouth drops open in pleasure, sparks shooting down your legs and up into your belly at the feeling. </p>
<p>Boba hums, circling his thumb and flicking it over your puffy, sensitive nub. “What would your people think if they saw you moaning like a whore for an old man, hm?”</p>
<p>Your legs turn to jelly at the force of the arousal that hits your cunt. You sway forward, knees buckling, and Boba catches you as you fall. </p>
<p>He uses the hand on your ass to guide you into a sitting position on his lap, so now you’re straddling him, bare chest pressed to the cool metal of his armor. You tuck your face into his neck and revel in the feeling of a second finger teasing at your opening.</p>
<p>“You like that, little one?” His words cause his throat to vibrate, and the deep tone draws your lips in to kiss at it. Your nose brushes against the underside of his jaw as you move from kissing to licking, getting drunk on the taste of his sweat on your tongue.</p>
<p>Boba groans, sliding the second finger into your cunt with ease. You sigh, blowing cool air across the skin you’ve just wet with your tongue. “You do.” He runs his free hand up your thigh, holding tight to the firm muscle there, toned and strong from a lifetime in the ice and snow. “So desperate for my cock.”</p>
<p>You nod, though your lips hardly leave his neck. “Please, Boba,” you whisper into his skin, pressing yourself as close to him as you can get. </p>
<p>His fingers still their movements within you and you whine. Boba shushes you, and you have to bite your lip to keep from pouting when he pulls his fingers from your pussy. He presses a kiss to the crown of your head and leans back.</p>
<p>“I want you on your hands and knees, princess. Right here on the couch.”</p>
<p>You nod frantically and there’s not a moment of hesitation in your haste to follow his order. You arrange yourself next to him, forearms propped on the arm of the couch and your knees keeping your ass aloft in the air.</p>
<p>Boba turns and positions himself behind you with ease, half standing with one foot on the floor, his other leg bent and kneeling on the cushion.</p>
<p>He may call himself an old man, but he’s got the physicality of someone half his age. It makes the spot between your legs hotter and wetter just to think of it. Your cunt throbs for him.</p>
<p>You look over your shoulder and watch as he reaches into his pants, hand spreading your wetness across his dick, and your eyes widen as he draws it out from the confines of his trousers. Your gaze zeros in on him; he’s thick and long, just as you suspected, and every inch is one you want to feel as deep inside you as possible. Honestly, it makes sense - you’ve always heard that the men with the most to make up for do so in their personalities. </p>
<p>Men like Boba don’t have to compensate, which makes them all the more attractive.</p>
<p>You glance up to his face. He’s smirking down at you, eyes traveling down to your ass, pushed out and open for him. He runs a hand along the soft swell of your rear, caressing you like you’re precious, like you’re prized.</p>
<p>“I could get used to this,” he tells you, guiding the head of his cock to notch at your opening. “Seeing a future queen all bare and ripe for me.”</p>
<p>Your eyelids flutter as you feel him press in further, deeper. The sight of him kneeling behind you, fully clothed while you’re naked as the day you were born, sends a wave of arousal through you. Your brain doesn’t even register what he’s called you, how wrong he is, because you can’t think of anything beyond his dick.</p>
<p>“C’mon, Boba,” you whine, his slow pace driving you mad. “Fuck me like you mean it, old man.”</p>
<p>The noise that comes out of his mouth is almost non-human with the way it reverberates around the room. His hands dig into your hips and he <em> thrusts </em>, unrelenting and rough, spearing you onto his thick cock until his balls slap your clit. You choke out a moan, your eyes rolling into the back of your head at how perfectly full you feel.</p>
<p>“Ah,” he grunts out as he immediately sets to fucking you roughly, deeply. “The little princess <em> does </em> want to be treated like a whore.” His words are accompanied by the lewd sound of his cock moving in your wet cunt, his hips slapping against your own. You moan, loud and uninhibited, unable to conceive of shame or propriety.</p>
<p>For your whole life you’ve been looked up to, treated as both fragile and untouchable.</p>
<p>Boba Fett fucks you like you’re nothing more to him than a pet.</p>
<p>He snarls his words into the air. “Woulda fucked you there on that table in the cantina, shown the whole village how well you take me.”</p>
<p>You keen, arching your back further to give him a better angle. He runs his left hand up your side, gripping your waist and pulling you back onto his cock in time with his thrusts. He’s deeper inside you than anyone’s ever been - you’re beginning to think men in your village must be small, or maybe Boba’s just unnaturally big, because you think you can feel the head of his cock bruising your cervix. </p>
<p>The thought of him taking you in the tavern has you clenching down on him even tighter. Maybe you would have gotten on your knees for him, hid beneath the tablecloth and kept his cock warm in your mouth.</p>
<p>“That turn you on, princess?” He slows his thrusts just slightly, drawing out so he can slam back in with even more force. You cry out, nodding, tears forming at the corners of your eyes.</p>
<p>“Of course it does,” he grunts, and you can feel the crest of your climax steadily approaching as he speaks, letting yourself get lost in the fantasies he’s bringing to life. His thrusts speed up again, rough and brutal, just as you need.</p>
<p>“You were just waiting for someone to -- <em> ungh </em> -- come along and fuck all the thoughts outta that clever little head, weren’t you?”</p>
<p>You whine, because he’s right - your normally sharp, observant brain has been put out like water over a fire. Boba leans forward, placing his hand on the arm of the couch next to your elbow, and brushes his lips against the back of your neck. It changes his position enough that his cock hits you just <em> that </em> much deeper, pounding against that elusive sweet spot deep within your cunt.</p>
<p>“<em>Kriff</em>, Boba --” You barely get the words out, your voice hoarse and strained and your mind turned to mush. “So -- so <em> big</em>.”</p>
<p>Against your ear, you feel more than hear him chuckle. His teeth catch on your earlobe, hot breath skating down the side of your face.</p>
<p>“Yeah? You like having my big cock in your tight little pussy?”</p>
<p>You keen, high-pitched and desperate. “<em>Please</em>, Boba, I’m gonna --”</p>
<p>His teeth trail down the side of your neck, biting firmly enough to leave a trail of red marks across your skin. Once he’s satisfied with his work, he leans up again so he can grip your hips more firmly.</p>
<p>“Gonna come, little one? Go on --” his words trail off for a moment - or maybe your hearing fades out as the crisis within you rises to its limit. Right as you’re on the edge, your face flush with sensation and your cunt fluttering around him, his rough voice fades back in.</p>
<p>“-- wanna feel you, princess. Come for your <em> king</em>.”</p>
<p>You have no choice but to do as he says.</p>
<p>Boba’s words scratch that small, hidden itch in your brain you’d taken a glance at earlier. Your mind whites out for a split second, as blinding as a snowstorm, before you return to yourself.</p>
<p>He’s still fucking you. Using you. Oversensitive and trembling, your senses absorb the world around you - Boba's hands on your hips, the scrape of his armor against your thighs, the crackle of the fireplace somewhere over your shoulder. </p>
<p>The rhythm of Boba's cock inside you, chasing the same high you'd found moments earlier.</p>
<p>You moan, pushing back, encouraging him to find his release. A glance over your shoulder gives you the sight of his eyes focused on where he's thrusting into you, lip curled, a drop of sweat trailing down over his jaw.</p>
<p>Boba glances up at you and smirks, though the flash of teeth makes it more of a sneer. "Where do you want me, princess?"</p>
<p>A serene smile crosses your face and you pretend to think on it for a moment, lazy in your post-orgasmic haze.</p>
<p>"On me," you reply. "Wherever you want."</p>
<p>He grunts, looking back down, and thrusts a few more times, deep and bruising. As soon as he pulls out you mourn the loss of him, the fullness inside of you, but you're rewarded with a vision unlike any you've seen before. Boba takes himself in hand, and with a loud groan, cums across your ass, his spend dripping down your thighs and onto your pussy lips. He covers you with himself, marking you up.</p>
<p>Once he's finished, Boba runs a hand through the cum on your skin, pressing firmly and rubbing it in.</p>
<p>"Been wanting to do that since I saw you in the meeting hall, little one."</p>
<p>You hum, eyes fluttering closed at the thought of it. What a scandal - the Chieftain's daughter falling for the stranger, the first foreigner to visit the village in living memory.</p>
<p>Behind you, Boba shifts off of the couch. He stands beside you and then you register that he's moving you, strong hands arranging your limp body so he can pick you up. One arm slips beneath your knees and the other under your back.</p>
<p>"Bedroom's upstairs," you murmur. </p>
<p>He brings you there, tucking you into bed carefully and then turning to undo his armor. As you watch him methodically remove each piece, you get the feeling that you're privy to something rare. Though you're sleepy, your eyes remain open, intent on keeping this memory clear.</p>
<p>The thought crosses your mind that this man must know so much of the universe. He's probably been to hundreds of planets, has hundreds of stories.</p>
<p>You've only ever known snow and wind. </p>
<p>"Boba?"</p>
<p>He's just finished with the last of his armor when you speak. He sits down on the edge of the bed next to you and puts his hand on your side.</p>
<p>"Yes, princess?"</p>
<p>You gaze up into his eyes, dark but soft when looking at you.</p>
<p>"What's the most beautiful place you've ever been to?"</p>
<p>He smiles at that, letting out a soft chuckle. "I've been to so many places that it's hard to keep track, little one."</p>
<p>You pout. He moves to settle into bed next to you, under the layers of fur and fleece that keep you warm.</p>
<p>"You must have a favorite," you insist, curling up against him, head resting on his bicep.</p>
<p>He's quiet for a minute, thinking. You wait, though sleep threatens to pull you under. Boba's words lull you out of the beginnings of your slumber.</p>
<p>"I think you'd like Naboo," he tells you. You've read about it, about their system of governance. You can't recall seeing any pictures or illustrations, though. </p>
<p>"It's very green," he explains. "There's meadows and forests everywhere. Their cities are vast, the buildings beautiful in themselves. I traveled there with my father when I was young."</p>
<p>You want to ask more, to learn about this place so different from anything you know. Your mind is racing with imaginings when you fall asleep, cozy and warm against Boba Fett.</p>
<p>In the night, your dreams glow as bright as the sun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A continuation of chapter one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took much longer than it should have, and for that I apologize. School has been taking up all of my time lately. But we're here now, and I've got a few ideas for new stories, so hopefully you'll see those in the summer. No promises.</p>
<p>In good news, I got my first dose of the Pfizer vaccine the other day. If you have the opportunity, please consider getting vaccinated!</p>
<p>Anyways, this will be up on tumblr soonish. Follow me there at the same username, kingofkingdom. If you see any proofreading errors in this, that makes sense, because I did not proofread.</p>
<p>Enjoy the story - it's been a long time coming. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The early hours of the following day fly by like ash in the wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You and Boba leave as soon as you are able, gathering necessary supplies into packs and preparing for the grueling trek ahead of you. You notify your father of your departure - he is not happy about it, but he learned long ago that he has little sway over the decisions you make.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You also find Boba a cloak that fits over his armor and that doesn't hinder his ability to reach his weapons. It's thick around his neck, which is why you'd insisted he wear it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd stopped complaining once you were about a kilometer out from the village gate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The howling wind swirls around the two of you, snow and ice collecting on your clothes. The journey is not an easy one, but with Boba's natural strength and your knowledge of the terrain the two of you handle it better than most.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba's steps are always audible behind you, even when the air around you seems to be screaming. You appreciate his closeness, because far too often people have been lost and never found because they fell too far behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's easy to become lost in a place like this. Being found tends to be a matter of life and death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sheer cliff faces and shifting dunes of snow present the most hazardous challenges on your journey. One single misstep could have either of you tumbling down, and as you walk you only gain elevation, increasing the distance between you and the ground below. It's terrain that you've traversed plenty of times, but you don't know how well-suited Boba is to such harsh elements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You glance back at your companion when you come to a turn, sheltered from the biting wind and driving snow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Faring alright back there?" You have to yell to be heard, but Boba nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm doing just fine, princess. Seen worse than this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You raise your brows, even though he can't see your face through your mask. "If you say so. We'll be on this trail for the rest of today and most of tomorrow. Then we'll turn off and find the source."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is, of course, the risk of encountering an ongrol. The idea of it looms over your journey like a dark cloud, and you keep alert to any shift in the wind or in the landscape ahead. The constant drone of air around you would typically mask the sound of any movement, but your ears have become attuned to listening for things outside the wind. Footsteps, especially those of a creature larger than yourself, will be obvious. The ongrol are not known for their stealth - if they want to attack, they'll do it with a thunderous leap and a swipe of razor-sharp claws.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You'd been telling the truth when you told Boba it was rare to escape an encounter with one alive. Boba had shown you the fire-blaster on his arm, and the two of you have no shortage of weapons, but still you worry. You keep alert, listening to the world around you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though your focus has a tight hold on your mind, you can't help but let your thoughts wander to Boba, and to the events of the previous night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In all your life, you've never met a man quite like Boba.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not only did he sense your needs intrinsically, it seemed as though he saw right through you the moment he laid eyes on you. You recall seeing his visor tilt toward you in the meeting room; you hadn't known it then, but now you can imagine what he'd been thinking. Boba saw your presence at that table and immediately knew what kind of girl you are.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn't speak well to your sensibilities as a village leader, if you're being honest with yourself. This is the first foreigner to visit your people, and you let him into your home, between your legs? You suddenly feel rather guilty about it, but a small voice in your head reminds you how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> it felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How good </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maker above.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nothing in your life could ever compare to the things he made you feel last night. Armor against skin - ice against fire, rough edges against smooth curves. The smell of him in your nose as he pleasured you, unkempt and raw. The splay of his hands on your hips as he took, and took, and gave you so much in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba knew exactly how to take you apart. And you'd only met him </span>
  <em>
    <span>that day</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn't delude yourself into believing this could continue. He does not belong here, and you certainly can't leave. Above all else, your people need you, and to leave the planet would be to abandon them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You steel your heart into acceptance. You'll enjoy Boba's company for as long as he's here, and then things will return to normal. You'll figure out how to hide the kyber and no one will bother you. Your people will live on in peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whether </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> will ever find peace after knowing what it is to be with Boba Fett is another matter entirely. But you can't dwell on that, or you might decide to do something drastic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let that thought slip from your brain quickly, replacing it with memories of last night. Despite yourself, you smile beneath your mask, surely blushing as well. Though your steps forward are certain and sure, your center heats up at the thought of his hand around your throat, of his thick cock moving wickedly inside you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the depths of your mind float up a few words he'd said, a phrase you'd forgotten until just now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come for your king.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odd, his choice of wording. It sends a shiver down your spine, but then you give it a moment of thought. Surely he didn't mean king in the context of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of your village - that wouldn't make any sense. But then again, he couldn't mean -- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You furrow your brow. Yes, it was the heat of the moment, but he still said it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a possibility of something more there, something much more than just a bounty hunter in search of a handful of credits and some relief for the night. You remember how he'd asked if you knew his name, like he'd expected you to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you know the name Boba Fett, princess?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba Fett. No, you have no knowledge of that name outside the armored man trekking behind you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You frown, but decide to keep your questions to yourself for now. You're nothing if not careful - keeping your cards close to your chest is a skill you've more than mastered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba Fett, no matter who he is, will be none the wiser to your doubts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, once darkness begins to envelop the air around you, you lead Boba to a small, secluded, empty cave safe from the cold wind. There's a dark scorch mark on the ground, evidence of a past campfire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've used this cave a number of times," you explain as you take off your pack, setting it on the ground with a groan. The weight on your shoulders never gets lighter. "The cold shouldn't reach us here, especially once we get a fire going."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba hums, unrolling his bedroll, which is a collection of mats and blankets identical to yours. "I know a few other ways we could stay warm, princess."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You look over at him. His back is turned to you, large and imposing in the dim light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you?" you ask, light with a hint of a sly smile in your voice. You lean your staff against the cave wall and crouch to begin extracting your own bedroll. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind you, you hear a gruff chuckle. The deep, rumbling sound of it makes your breath hitch. Boba Fett may be an enigma to you, but that doesn't mean you feel any less strongly for him now than you did last night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, the close quarters of this cave mean his words are more than just teasing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turn and spread your bedroll out beside the spot where you'll set up the fire, and you see that Boba has set his up so that it's perpendicular to yours, the corners overlapping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next you take out the meat and bread you brought along, as well as flint, some firestarter, and a few bricks of coal that will burn through the night. You prop yourself on your knees to get the fire started, and once the flames have sprung to life, you lean forward to set up the small spit to cook your meal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're just arranging the cut of meat on the metal spike when you feel movement behind you. The fire beneath you is searing, so hot that when you feel hands on your hips, you lean back into them to escape the heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba's hands grip your hips tighter and you yelp as he drags you backwards. His fingers land on your thigh, grasping at and arranging you until your back is flush with his chest. Your legs are tucked in between his, which are spread out in front of the two of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You look up at him. You're seated in his lap, but the layers of clothes and metal between you prevent you from feeling anything distinct.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches a hand up to tug at your face mask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me see you," he murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let him remove the cloth covering your mouth and nose, and then he slides your goggles off of your face. You're sure you've got marks around your eyes from wearing them for so long, but Boba doesn't seem to mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In return, you place your hands on the bottom of his helmet, fingers curling under. He allows you to press the small latch beneath your index finger and slide his helmet off, the warmth of his breath ghosting across your face as soon as you can see his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You lift Boba's helmet all the way off and set it to the side. He puts a hand on your waist, firm and grounding, fingers curled tightly into your ribs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've been many places in my time, but I admit I've never met anyone quite like you, little one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words are smooth as silk, soft and tender in your ear. You smile and raise your brows, glancing from his eyes to his lips and back again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Surely you've met more than a few pretty girls in your travels," you reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba scoffs. His grip on your thigh tightens, pulling you close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have. You…" he shakes his head, and you watch as his gazes slips down to land on your mouth. You bite your lip and your heart races at the way his pupils dilate at the sight of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're different, sweetheart."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The new pet name makes you shiver, subconsciously pressing closer to him. "Is that right? I can hardly believe I'm much different from anyone else."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're baiting him, goading him into saying something more. You've never been one for compliments - they've always felt forced, almost disingenuous. Not with Boba. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The girls I've known either want my head on a pike or can't look me in the eye," he tells you. You chuckle softly - you don't blame them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that 'cause you'll shoot them if they do?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba grunts and pinches your side, making you squeal. You laugh, full-bodied and silly, at your own joke, spurred on by Boba's tickling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans down, large body curling over you. Your giggles peter out as his lips press against your ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What if I said yes, little one?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You blink. Slowly, you turn to face him, so close that your noses are brushing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you said yes?" you whisper into the air between your lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hums.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You take a moment to study the scars on his face before grinning, soft and lazy. Your hand, resting on his knee, gives a gentle squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then I'd tell you there's more than a few men in that village who can't look </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the eye."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your words seem to take Boba by surprise for a moment, from the way his eyebrows bounce up. It's true - when you were younger, boys in the village would try things, stupid dares and pranks you took none too lightly. There's one in particular who, if he looked at you funny, would get a blaster shot to the knee thanks to the shit he's pulled in the past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They've learned their lessons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that so?" Boba's voice has gotten slightly deeper. It rolls through you like thunder, filling the small cave with its resonance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nod, a smirk playing at the edges of your lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes flit down, gaze following the subtle movement of your mouth. It's too much - the closeness, the heat of the fire and of his body and of the way he's looking at you. You bring your hand up to rest on his shoulder, gripping his armor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You press your lips against his, open and pliant, unable to save yourself from how much you want him. Boba groans and returns the kiss, tongue sweeping into your open mouth, licking into you like he's a man starved and you're his next meal. You savor the taste of him, because you can't pinpoint exactly what the flavor on his tongue is, and you know that must mean it's something uniquely </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boba.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifts his hands to rearrange you, placing your legs on either side of his own so you're straddling him. Your palms come up to rest on his neck and jaw as his land on your hips, pulling you down so you're sitting right on his codpiece. You gasp at the feeling of it through your clothes. Boba bites at your bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth, before releasing you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You open your eyes, not having realized you'd closed them. Boba is staring at you, but you can't read the look in his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" you murmur, searching his expression for any hint of what he might be thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hums, hand on your hip flexing, squeezing. "Nothing, sweetheart, just…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wait for him to finish his thought. His brows furrow ever so slightly as he looks back at you. Behind you, the meat sizzles from the heat of the fire, filling the space with its aromatic scent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba shakes his head. "Nevermind."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before you can respond, he presses forward to kiss you again. You want to encourage him to share what he was going to say, but it only takes a swipe of his tongue against your own to have your eyelids fluttering shut and your thoughts quieting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kisses you like the sun - hot and insistent, reminding you how fleeting it all is. You've only ever seen the sun a few times in your life, but its brightness seared your mind in a way not dissimilar to the way Boba's laying his mark on your heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let him kiss you deeply, unhurried, until your brain clicks on long enough to remind you that there's food cooking behind you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You extract yourself from Boba's hold, which makes him grunt in displeasure until he sees what you're doing. In your pack there's a plate and a cloth, both of which you retrieve and bring back to the fire. Carefully you take the meat off of the spit and put it on the plate, along with the bread.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba watches, legs still spread as he sits, leaning back on his hands. You take the plate and sit between his thighs again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You make to tear a piece of the tender meat off, but you feel a hand on your arm, preventing you from doing so. Confused, you look up at Boba, who simply rips off his own bit of meat. But instead of bringing it to his lips, he raises it to yours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly, you lock eyes with him and open your mouth. His stare is hot, intense, as he feeds you, your lips closing around his index finger and thumb, tongue licking the excess juices off his skin. You take a moment longer than is strictly necessary to taste the pads of his fingers, hollowing your cheeks and sucking his digits like you might something else of his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You chew the meat once he's pulled his fingers from your mouth. He watches intently until you've swallowed, and then he takes a piece for himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he eats, you find yourself full to the brim with curiosity about him. Once he's finished with his bite, you ask the first question you can think of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Last night you mentioned your father. I'd like to hear about him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba raises his brows. He tears off another chunk of meat, offers it to you, and you take it. He speaks as you chew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"His name was Jango. I -" he seems to consider his words, eyes darting down to the ground as he thinks "- he wasn't technically my father, but he raised me as his son. I traveled with him as a boy, until he was killed by a Jedi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You frown. "What's that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba looks at you funny, tilting his head. "You've never heard of the Jedi?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shake your head no. "Are they human?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Some are," he explains. "They're Force-users, claiming to fight for peace and justice in the galaxy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice is bitter, but you don't blame him, if what he says is true. "But they killed your father."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba nods. "They will tell you they fight for what's good and right. But they are no worse than those they call enemies."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who are their enemies?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Empire. Dark users of the Force." Boba studies you as you take in this information. You've heard of the Empire, and the Republic, but clearly some information was omitted from your village's records.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And the Force is…?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba shifts, grabbing some more meat for himself, which he eats before replying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've never fully understood it myself, but from what I gather it's an energy present in all things. The Jedi and the Sith can manipulate it to their will."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You have so many questions, but you know asking them will only make you more confused. Energy in all things? That sounds… well, it sounds overwhelming, to be truthful. It sounds like magic, which your father always told you was the stuff of fairy-stories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba feeds you another morsel and you eat, thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can they 'manipulate' blaster fire?" you ask once you've swallowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think so. They tend to deflect it with their lightsabers, which are swords powered by kyber, coincidentally."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wrinkle your nose. "Swords? I'd take a well-timed blaster shot over a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sword</span>
  </em>
  <span> any day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba laughs, hearty and full. He wraps an arm around your shoulders and pulls you close, pressing his lips to your temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's my girl," he mutters. His words send a shiver down your spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba continues to feed you as he tells you about his father and his own travels. You learn about his time on Kamino, where Jango's DNA was made into clones, and that Boba himself is an unaltered clone of his father. You learn about Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, legendary Jedi who proved difficult for both Boba and Jango at various points through the years. He tells you about meeting Fennec Shand on Tatooine and about another companion of theirs, a man who just goes by the name Mando. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't tell you about the scars, so you don't ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you're falling asleep, eyes drifting closed as your head rests on Boba's chest, you wonder at the life Boba Fett's led, how such excitement and pain ultimately finds him here, holding you close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All you've ever known is this planet, your people. Perhaps the universe, in its vast, unknowable expanse, is really here beneath you, in Boba's stories and his scars. You think maybe it's okay that you aren't meant for more than your cold village, because at least you can travel through the galaxy just by listening to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least you can know the taste of the stars just by kissing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning is decidedly less relaxed than last night. You and Boba pack up hastily and you're on the trail when the first light of the morning is just beginning to show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hours pass in much the same way that they did yesterday. Snow and wind beat at you, but you press on until you reach the area you're no longer entirely familiar with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You see the map in your mind's eye as you lead Boba across the rocky terrain. You're sure of your path, even though it's beyond any place you've been to previously. Somehow you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like the trail is programmed into your feet. Everything seems normal until the wind shifts and you catch the sound of something else on the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throwing an arm out, fist closed, you immediately come to a halt, and Boba follows suit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're in an open expanse of snow and ice, still trekking upwards, but now a good distance away from any sheer cliff faces. You tighten your grip on your staff and listen, ears drowning out the howling wind to pick out the </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> you'd just sensed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something's ahead of you. Something large. You can hear the shifting of its weight, the silence of the space it takes up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You glance back to Boba and nod. Carefully, quietly, he walks up to stand next to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Up ahead," you tell him, voice as low as possible so as to not be heard by anyone - or anything - other than him. "Something big. It has to be -"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your mouth snaps shut when you see it. Up ahead, a pair of glowing blue eyes emerge like beacons out of the fog, looming over you even before you can see the rest of its body. The ongrol moves forward, massive steps fading in and shaking the ground under your feet. You clench your jaw and ready yourself for what you know is coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You look over at Boba, and when the visor turns to face you, an unspoken agreement passes between the two of you, perfectly clear despite lack of words and facial expressions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ongrol doesn't allow you a moment longer, though. Its massive form is now visible through the driving snow - white fur with glowing blue stripes, pointed ears with long, flowing tips, and massive fangs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You draw your blaster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment it senses the two of you, it looks down and roars. Immediately it's charging forward and you fire off a volley of shots, though they don't seem to do a whole lot of good. Boba's hand comes down like durasteel on your arm and he jerks you back, positioning himself between you and the monster. He aims his fire-blaster at it, hosing it down with a torrent of flame. The ongrol yelps, then snarls, and you watch as it raises its massive paw, claws extended, piercing blue gaze zeroed in on Boba.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In that split second there's a feeling that comes over you, a gut instinct that pours over your body like warm water. It fills your skin, your nerves, your bones, so fully that your mind goes quiet in the wake of your body taking control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if you'd done it a thousand times before, you plant your feet and thrust your hand towards the beast, palm open. A feeling like electricity surges through you - not painful, but equally powerful and all-consuming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ongrol flies away, launched through the air, as if pulled by some invisible force.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its cries echo against the mountainside as it falls, tumbling and rolling down a cliff face you can't quite see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba whirls around to look at you, and the last thing you see is his visor coming closer as you collapse and the world goes dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing you notice when you wake up is the warmth surrounding you. It's everywhere, like you're lying in front of a fire, and your immediate instinct is to turn over and fall back asleep. Your tired brain wants nothing more than to bask in the heat and enjoy it for as long as it will last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then your eyes flutter behind their lids, and you catch glimpses of something glowing, bluish-green in a way you've never before experienced. With considerable effort, you open your eyes wide, and the sight before you brings your mind to full awareness. You struggle to tuck an arm under yourself and push up slightly, getting a better view of where you are.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're lying atop your bedroll, your staff on the ground next to you. Immediately in front of you is a pool of water, still and steaming, that glows a bright, shimmering combination of blues and greens. No, wait… the water itself isn't glowing - rather, it's reflecting light from the walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walls lined with crystals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You still feel exhausted, despite having just woken up, but the sight of the kyber makes you jolt to a sitting position. Your head swims, dizzy and drained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From behind you, you hear Boba's voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Woah there," he murmurs, a hand coming to rest gently on your shoulder. You squeeze your eyes shut to block out the rocking motion of the world around you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you open your eyes again, Boba's sitting to your left, facing you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened?" you ask, your memory of the events of this morning still foggy and distant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba hums. "Well, you tossed that cat across a mountain with your mind."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You frown and look up at him incredulously. His helmet's off - in fact, he's also taken off the rest of his armor as well as the top half of his flight suit - he's left in his pants, undershirt, and boots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His arms are bare. It's the most of him you've seen - his biceps bulge, large chest straining against the tight shirt he wears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your thoughts circle back to what he just said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Run that by me again," you mutter, searching his face for any hint of a lie. Boba blinks, raises a brow, and stares back, keeping the eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You used the Force to kill that lion, princess." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face is stone-straight. He's not lying to you, not that you can tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You groan, squeezing your eyes shut and rubbing the heels of your hands across them roughly. Stars erupt on the back of your eyelids, and for a moment, your nausea abates. It comes back to you in flashes - the creature's eyes, the sound of its roars on the wind, the feeling that overcame you when you watched it raise its deadly claws at Boba.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's nothing you've ever felt before in your life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So…" you pause, trying to sort through the situation. "So - does this mean… how is that possible?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba puts a hand on your calf, firm and grounding. "You want my theory?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands still pressed to your eyes, you nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The water. It's infused with kyber, which is what has healed your people, but it must have also awoken a Force-sensitivity in you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You take a few deep breaths, the exhaustion and nausea slowly leaving your body with each exhalation. Boba's thumb rubs your skin softly, a simple back-and-forth motion that brings your racing mind back down into your head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, you take your hands from your eyes. The world has finally stopped spinning. You look over at the pool to your right, into its calm, tranquil waters. Steam rises from its surface and dissipates before it can reach the cavernous ceiling above you. Kyber dots the walls, green and blue all around you, mesmerizing and radiant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sweat is beginning to gather under your eyes and on the back of your neck and between your breasts. You belatedly realize Boba has undressed you to your undergarments, so you sit there in little more than your underwear and a sleeveless top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stare at your hands, fidgeting between your thighs, and look up at Boba again. A million questions are floating through your mind, but you're not sure he'll be able or willing to answer them all. You bite your lip, brow furrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Does this mean I'm a Jedi?" It's the most pressing question on your mind, because if what Boba says is true, you're not so sure you want any part in your newfound gifts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba shakes his head. "No, little one. All Jedi are force-users, but not all force-users are Jedi. Or Sith, for that matter."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In your lap, you turn your hands so your palms are facing up, cradling one another. Nothing has changed about them - still the same jagged patterns of lines as always. Still the same, but with this new… sensitivity, they feel foreign.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Force feels like a new limb, a new sense that's now made your body a stranger to your mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you remember from yesterday?" Boba asks, rough voice a soothing balm to your racing heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tilt your head, trying to gather your memories together. "I remember walking up the mountain, and then there was the ongrol. I tried to shoot it, but that didn't work, and then you pushed me behind you. You threw your fire at it, and then it -"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, you feel yourself getting choked up. It washes over you like a gust of cool air, returning to the emotion you felt in that moment on the mountainside. You blink a few times, swallowing down your panic and fear at the thought of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And then it raised its paw, and I thought you were going to die."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba says nothing, just waits and lets you continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All of a sudden this feeling came over me, like an instinct, and then there was this… this buzz that I felt. I just did it. I don't know how I knew how to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba nods. He's looking at you with an expression you can't quite place, soft and severe all at the same time. It makes you shiver despite the heat that surrounds you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You avert your eyes, instead focusing on his hand where it lay on your leg. His fingers nearly encircle your calf. You reach out and take his hand in yours, drawing it close to you, running the tips of your fingers over his knuckles, his wrist, the silvery scars that interrupt his tan skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"From what I understand," Boba murmurs, curling his fingers into yours ever so slightly, "it's supposed to take years of training for a Force-user to wield that sort of power, princess."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You glance up at him. He's smiling at you now, dark eyes sparkling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about his expression, combined with what he just said, hooks into your brain and sours the taste on your tongue. You recall your doubts from earlier, doubts about who he is. Why would it matter if you - a village girl from a desolate snow planet - have more of a gift than most? Why would he care?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your immediate reaction is that he's flattering you, like he did the other night in front of the fire. For some reason, your instinct tells you this is different, that he's got motives beyond those he's revealed to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instinct has proven to be on your side lately, so you follow it headfirst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did you call yourself a king?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba's smile vanishes, and the tension between you grows tenfold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You grasp his hand firmly. Your faces seem so much closer now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" he asks, even though you know he heard you perfectly well. You narrow your eyes, not liking whatever game he's playing at. Boba Fett doesn't seem to be the type to play dumb, and you're certainly not the type to fall for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You heard me," you say, voice calm and monotone. "Why did you call yourself a king when you were fucking me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba chuckles, a deadly sound that would have unnerved you if you were anyone but yourself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raises a brow. "Interesting question. Didn't you like it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I liked it a lot less when I realized you had no reason to say it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bounty hunter</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your voice is acidic, like venom hissing out from between your teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or am I mistaken?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba hums, but it feels more like a growl with your close proximity to him. "You sure you want to fall down that sarlacc pit, little one?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You clench your jaw, giving your answer in the way you stare unwaveringly into his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes flit down to your lips and back up again. You lean back slightly in response, refusing to let him distract you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not an official title, if that's your concern," he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What sort of title is it, then?" you ask, guarded heart racing once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba tilts his head to one side, taking a long moment to look at you. His breathing is slow, steady, and you try to match your own to it, but his next words throw you off balance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A stolen one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You blink, a fluttering sensation erupting in your chest - and not in a good way. It's as if your heart has tripped over itself in an attempt to flee him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brings his free hand up to cup your cheek, tender and authoritative as he runs his thumb along your lower lip. "I killed the man who last sat on my throne, so the title is now mine." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You frown, despite the digit near your mouth. "What's your kingdom, then? Who are your subjects?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Those like me," he responds, without hesitation. "Hunters. Mercenaries. People who are willing to do most anything for some credits."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dots are beginning to connect in your brain, and you're not sure you like the picture that's forming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Criminals. You're - you're a crime lord," you mutter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba chuckles again, a smirk forming at the edges of his lips. "Something like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A conflicted feeling rises in your chest. You twist your chin out of his grasp, looking away and into the waters beside you. Had you known this was the man you were dealing with, would you have let him between your legs that first night? You'd like to think not. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But then again,</span>
  </em>
  <span> a voice in your head reasons vehemently, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you knew he was a bounty hunter, and how is that any better?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You purse your lips. At the moment you're not entirely sold on what your conscience is telling you to do, which is to cut him off now and end whatever it is that exists between the two of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In your lap, you're still holding his hand in both of yours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to trust you, Boba," you admit. He puts his other hand on your thigh as you turn back to face him. "But I'm not daft."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opens his mouth to speak, but you aren't finished. "I know it may not be in your nature, but I would appreciate some clarity here. What does this... this Force </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensitivity</span>
  </em>
  <span> really mean? I'm not some spoiled, naive princess, either - despite what you may say."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba is silent - his brown eyes are as intense as they are unreadable as they look at you. It drags on long enough that you get restless. You let go of his hand and turn away, tucking your feet up under yourself to stand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water has been calling to you each time you’ve looked at it, and you can no longer resist its draw. Tentatively, you touch a toe into the shimmering pool, marvelling at its warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You walk forward. With each step, you feel as though you're gaining life, absorbing energy you hadn't known you'd lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water is up to your thighs when Boba finally speaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Force will die in you if you remain here for the rest of your life, princess."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That gives you pause. You turn around. Boba is shirtless now, but he's still reclining as he was. It takes a major effort not to let your eyes drop down to his abdomen, enticing like a beacon in your periphery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You want to know what I’m thinking, is that right?” He asks the question like he half expects you to say no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nod. Around you, the warm, steaming water is rippling with your movements, but it shimmers in a manner more than can be described as distinctly natural. Almost without thought, you step backwards, submerging yourself further in its enticing warmth. Your fingers and palms skim the surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanted to ask you to join me. To come back with me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It almost makes you laugh, the way he says it so seriously. A disbelieving smile crosses your features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know I can't leave my people," you reply. "You've known that since the start."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba sighs. "I have. I was still tempted to ask, regardless. Ever since the tavern."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's interesting. This whole line of conversation is peculiar - you get the feeling he rarely needs to explain himself in such a way to anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why? What use am I to you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stands, but does not follow you into the water. Instead, he walks over to another part of the cave and leans against the wall, observing you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's always been selfish," he admits. "At first I just wanted you as a crew member. You have a way for negotiating, or at least the type of negotiating that would be useful for my sort of operation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But then you revealed yourself to be this needy little </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so desperate for me to fuck you, and I could just picture you in my ship, or in the palace, spread out and wanting me wherever I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those words, low and promising, cause a certain sort of wetness to pool in your underwear, one that can’t be blamed on the water that surrounds you. By now, you’re up to your collarbones in it, hands no longer visible to him as they remain at your sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hook a thumb under the waistband of your panties and slide them off, slowly floating down as the water pulls them from your form. When they get low enough, you tuck them under your heel to hide the garment away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba gives no hint that he sees, so you assume he cannot tell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to bring me back as a rare specimen, to show off to the criminals who work for you,” you retort, though something deep within you preens at the idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something hidden and unknown until that night in front of the fireplace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just hums. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can’t decide if his blunt honesty is a fault or a virtue. Right now, it’s mainly serving to bring heat to the space between your thighs. To hide your arousal, you narrow your eyes, trying to focus on why exactly he thinks he can just… whisk you away to some strange planet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now,” you reply, “what's your reason for asking me to come back with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugs. “As I said, without training, the Force will die in you. I have connections to nearly any type of creature in this galaxy, Force-users included. I am your only hope if you want to keep your gift. If not, we go back down this mountain and it’ll be as though I was never here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That does present an interesting twist. The gears in your mind turn a bit faster, thinking on what exactly this may mean for you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You consider where you are in the present moment - the reason Boba is even here in the first place. You consider your duty to your people, and you consider the long life your father has ahead of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How much time you have before you'll need to take his place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How little time you might have if someone else realizes what this mountain holds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You said this kyber puts out some sort of signature, one that others can pick up on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba raises a brow, and you see that he catches on to what you're proposing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You continue, because if you don't, you'll convince yourself the idea is foolish. "This Force-user could teach me to hide the signature, no?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't see why not," Boba replies. In his eyes you see a glimmer of humor, like he thinks he's got you wrapped around his little finger. The way you're talking, you're on the verge of agreeing to return with him. He's got it in stone - his negotiator, this girl who needs him so strongly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You see through him, though. He's tough to read, but you're learning to look between the lines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba Fett is a criminal. For your whole life, you've studied law and order, learning the diplomatic ways of other planets and societies. To go with him would be to align yourself with everything you should hate, everything you should fight against.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you are, after all, more than just a meek princess. You're a leader, a role model, a strong woman and lover of your people. Are you willing to dispense with your morality in favor of this Force training? In favor of following this man who has stolen your heart like he stole his throne?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Say I did go," you start, and he doesn't even bother to hide his small grin. "Say I go with you. What does that look like for me? I will not be reduced to some pleasure slave, hidden away in your palace."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba shakes his head. "You will be free, my dear. You and I will work together, for both of our benefits. When I need a kind, unrelenting negotiator, you will speak on my behalf. In return, I find your training."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sounds too good to be true, especially considering the major aspect to your relationship he has not yet mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes finally flit down to his chest, broad and thick in a way you never knew you'd like so much. His arms and shoulders are equally as enticing, the knowledge of how strong he is only serving to make his body more attractive to you. He is scarred, long-healed gashes across his skin the echoes of unimaginable pain and fire. As your gaze drops lower, tracing the skin of his abdomen as it disappears into the waistband of his pants, you feel something tighten in your chest. In the space between your hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing him like this is intimate, almost more so than that very first night, and he hasn't even touched you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And what else might I expect, traveling with you?" You ask it knowing he sees the way you're looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba hums, as though he's giving the question some thought. He pushes off from the stone wall he was leaned up against. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know where this will go, princess."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands drop down to hook into the front of his pants, fingers toying with the clasp there. Your eyes follow the movement, entranced. The tendons and muscles in his arms flex and ripple as he works his hands, movement capturing your eye like a mouse to bread.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do," you reply, "but I want you to tell me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His gaze darkens at your words. You watch as he deftly unfastens his trousers and pushes them down, stepping out of them and towards you. He moves unhurriedly, but with clear purpose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You feel like you're one of his bounties, caught in the crosshairs of his rifle. Trapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Excitement courses through your veins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The first place I'll fuck you will be the ship," Boba says as he walks forward into the water, his thick thighs flexing with each step. You're too caught up in watching him approach to think to respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Before we even leave this planet, I'll have you screaming against the durasteel, begging for my cock."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your brain goes a bit fuzzy at his words, at the force of the arousal that hits you. It's like the moment he starts speaking to you like this, all higher function in your mind shuts off, full only of the images he conjures with his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba's getting closer, and before you know it, he's within arm's reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All at once his hands are on you, rucking up your top to search out your bare skin, warm under the water. You reach up and put your hands on his shoulders, savoring the heat of his skin on your own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Once we get to Tatooine," he continues, pressing his lips close to your ear, voice like honey flowing over you, "I'll get you the most expensive dresses credits can buy, and we'll go to the clubs and cantinas and everyone there will want what's mine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your grip tightens, nails digging into his flesh. Boba finally pushes your top all the way up and off. He absentmindedly tosses it behind him, landing with a wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack</span>
  </em>
  <span> against the stone floor of the cave. His palms find your breasts and he squeezes them, kneading, flicking his thumbs over your nipples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling of it, like sparks shooting through your chest, makes you gasp, light and breathy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll sit on my lap at the sabacc table, and all those filthy </span>
  <em>
    <span>criminals</span>
  </em>
  <span> will know exactly how much you love getting fucked."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba runs a hand down your side, the other still toying with your breast, and you watch his face as he realizes you're no longer wearing your panties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His jaw clenches as his fingers curl into the meat of your hip. He dips his head down so his nose brushes against yours, his breath cool compared to the heat of the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a temptress, little one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can't help the small smile that floats across your lips. "What was that about how much I love getting fucked?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hums, dark and deep, the sound nearly a growl with the way it reverberates around you. Boba slides his hands down beneath your ass, and then he's hauling you up and pressing you against the wall to your left. You squeal at the sudden movement, legs locking around his waist and hands gripping his shoulders even tighter to keep from slipping away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You feel the heat of a cloth-covered bulge against your burning, most sensitive skin. The sudden pressure of it makes you gasp, smiling, breathing in the air he's just exhaled with how close your mouths are.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba holds you with such ease. It's as though you're floating, featherlight in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Watch it," he mutters, leaning in to graze his lips against the shell of your ear, the broad plane of his chest covering your own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or what?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s clear that Boba is more turned on than annoyed by your teasing, despite his words. He adjusts his grip so his broad palms fit even tighter around your hips, pressing his erection solidly into your bare core once again, rolling his hips wickedly. The water enhances everything - the throbbing in your cunt is amplified tenfold and you can hardly contain yourself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words only serve to drive you madder, lips and teeth pressed against your neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or I’ll make sure every last man in that village sees the limp in your walk before I take you away,” he growls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You moan at the thought of it, at the thought of walking past your friends and fellow townspeople in such a state. The things they'd say - the whispers - would never get back to you, for you know they respect you too much, but oh, would they talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba shifts, reaching down to finally free his cock from his underwear. Almost immediately, you feel the hot length of it pressed up against your pussy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he mutters, moving his hips and torturing you with the drag of his dick. “They’ll all see how well I’ve fucked you - how good their little princess takes a bounty hunter’s cock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes slip closed as you cry out, shaking with how much you need him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please, Boba!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His shoulder muscles ripple under your palms and he groans. "I need to get you ready for me, little one --"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," you cut him off, voice little more than a whine, pulling him closer as best you can in your desperate state. "I can take it. Right now, I need it, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need you, Boba--"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a grunt, Boba lines himself up, hands like durasteel on your hips as he pulls you close in tandem with the thrust of his cock. You moan, high-pitched and uninhibited, when you feel his hot member pierce your cunt. Your folds part easily for him, the head sliding into your pussy like it was built just for this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your legs tighten around Boba's waist as he starts fucking you, dirty promises and filthy imaginings rolling off his tongue. His voice strains with each thrust, and it all just feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You think you could live like this, if he'd let you. Get addicted to the way his cock moves inside you and never spend another day without it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's it," he mutters, teeth bearing down on your neck, surely leaving marks that'll turn black and blue in a day or so. On a particularly sharp thrust, you're jolted back, legs trembling in his hold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Maker,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Boba." You open your eyes and see the way he's looking at you, teeth slightly bared and brows furrowed. He looks vicious as he uses you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so tight, princess. My fat cock fits in your little cunt so well," he grits out, your body still jostling with each thrust. Your eyes are fixated on his face, on his mouth, watching the words spill out from behind his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, your brain provides a sliver of sass, making your eyes sparkle with mirth, even as your tits bounce against Boba's bare chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You fuck pretty good for an old man."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba growls, a deep chuckle combined with a moan sounding from somewhere deep in his chest. His thrusts slow and he leans back, taking in the way your body is wrapped around him. Your hands fall to your breasts, pressing them together and flicking your thumbs over your nipples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snaps his hips up, hard, slamming his cock into you and forcing a whine from your throat. You can feel his balls smack your ass, even under the water. "You're desperate for it, princess. Desperate for this </span>
  <em>
    <span>old man</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fuck you like you need."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolls his hips again, rhythm slow and steady and </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The air around you seems to rock in tandem with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, you'll love Tatooine," he drawls, exhaling through his nose. "I could take this sweet pussy right on the throne and no one would say a thing. They'll all watch their King fuck a woman young enough to be his daughter."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You moan loudly, silken walls clenching and fluttering around his cock as it pounds into you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hums. "You like that, huh, little one?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite yourself, you nod, squeezing your eyes shut again. Boba's left hand comes up to grip your chin, fingers like iron against your jaw. His thrusts get shallower, lazy, like he's become distracted from the fact that he's currently balls-deep inside you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hands find his chest, getting your fill of his searing hot skin against your own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Open," he demands, and you do, tongue resting on your bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba hesitates for a moment, and in that split second, the world around you is still once again. "This mouth," he murmurs, "is just begging to be filled, isn't it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words make you clench around him, an involuntary reaction to the thought of putting his cock in your mouth, of laving it with attention and worshipping it like it deserves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes are still closed, so you can't see as he closes his mouth and works his jaw for a moment, gathering saliva on his tongue. You only feel the jarring sensation of spit landing in the back of your throat, filthy and debasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Swallow it, little girl."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes fluttering open, you do as you're told, and you know you'd do it a million more times if it means he'll look at you like he is right now, eyes dark as space itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, my king."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You don't know what compels you to say it, other than the fact that it just feels right. Boba smiles, a sly thing that makes his dark eyes sparkle with something dangerous, and he begins fucking you again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand slips down to your throat. Not tight, just resting there, a reminder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba Fett licks his lips before speaking, the steam from the water around you making his face look almost eerie in the glow of the kyber. "You take me so well, my queen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picks up the pace again, and soon he's jackhammering into you with the same fervor as before. Your mind melts into a puddle inside your skull, only able to focus on the push-pull within you and the building crescendo that accompanies it. Boba's fingers tighten ever so slightly on your neck, and you respond in kind, curling your nails into the meat of his pecs like claws.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fire within you is licking up your legs, winding through your ribs, and you gasp when it feels so close it's unbearable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Boba, I'm gonna - I need --"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cuts you off with two simple words: "Touch yourself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so you do, the fingers of your dominant hand flying down to rub your clit and draw your orgasm to its inevitable peak. You press the pads of your middle and ring fingers to the bundle of nerves and frantically work to bring yourself off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sparks that shoot through you at the feeling of your own touch, combined with Boba's continued movements within you, force you up and over the edge of your climax in rapid succession. You cry out, the sound of it echoing far above your heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There must be something about the water, because the sensation is unlike anything you've ever experienced before. Your whole body seizes, straining against the hand that's wrapped like durasteel around your neck, and a tingling sensation shoots down your arms and legs to your toes. You've heard tales of the afterlife, of nirvana, of pure euphoria, and you think this must be it, because you can hardly comprehend the full-body pleasure that engulfs and drowns you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it passes, you go limp in his arms, head draped against his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba finishes not long after, spilling into you. His spend is hot where it fills you, hotter than the water, and it's like an ancient lock has been fastened shut inside your cunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your king carries you back to the dry stone floor. He lays you down and kisses you softly, heatedly, passionately. He kisses you as a lover should, like you're consummating a bond. A contract, signed in the twist of his tongue against yours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of you do not leave that cave for a long while, taking the time to explore one another's bodies in every way you can dream up. You finally taste his cock, swallow his cum and find you love the taste, and Boba likewise licks and eats your pussy like he's a man starved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it's time to depart, you do so a changed woman. Boba Fett's body has left its touchmark on your soul. Now that you know true pleasure, the gratifying gift of submission to him, you couldn't imagine not going with him for at least some time. Leaving with him has become a need more than a want. You'll return someday, to rule and guide your people as you should, but not before you explore life with Boba for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He promises so much, so many experiences and pleasures and truths. You can't let those promises go unfulfilled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Din enters the throne room, he surveys the space, as he always does when he walks through a doorway. Little is out of place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba is seated upon the throne, conversing with a supplier, helmet betraying exactly as much emotion as Din's own does. From the grip Fett has on the arm of the throne, however, it's clear the negotiations aren't going to turn out well for the snivelling merchant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shand is leaning against a wall, jar of spotchka clutched in one hand, gesticulating with the other. She's smiling, which is rare for her, as she speaks in a tone Din can't quite hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next to her is a girl Din's never seen in the palace before. She's dressed rather strangely - a thick cloak with fur trim over dark clothes, pants tucked into leather boots and some sort of shirt-tunic on her torso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Certainly not suitable for the weather on Tatooine. In fact, Din would wager that's the clothing of someone from a snow planet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walks further into the room and catches the attention of Fennec and her friend. They both look at him; Fennec only for a second, but her companion's gaze lingers. Din thinks he sees something akin to curiosity - perhaps surprise - in her eyes, but it's hard to tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head turns to look directly at Boba, eyebrows raised. The other bounty hunter dips his head in acknowledgement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din stops in his tracks, unsure of the dynamic he's just walked into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're excused," Boba barks, waving a hand at the supplier, who yelps and scurries out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then rises from his seat and makes his way down to where Din's standing. He removes his helmet - an action that still makes Din tense up, even with everything that's happened - and tucks it under an arm. He sticks his other hand out and Din shakes it, nodding once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It went well, I assume?" Boba's almost smiling, which is a rare sight to see on his usually sullen visage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din nods again. "Yes. He's doing… he's doing great."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he took his own helmet off, Din's smile would be clear as day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba claps his hand against Din's shoulder, an amicable gesture that Din must remind himself is a sign of </span>
  <em>
    <span>friendship</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not posturing. Old habits die hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've got someone I'd like you to meet, Djarin," Boba says, turning towards the women who stand, watching them, not too far away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk over. Fennec takes a sip of her spotchka, while the girl glances between him and Boba. For the life of him, he can't figure out where she might have come from, or what her role will be here. She's pretty, that much he will readily admit. Her eyes are bright and alert in a way that tells him she sees more than she lets on, and her stance is simultaneously relaxed and braced for conflict. He knows it well - it's as easy as beskar to spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She holds herself like a warrior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s also young - certainly the youngest in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba's voice pulls Din out of his thoughts. "This is our newest crew member. She'll be helping us with our… over-the-table dealings, in exchange for training."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, Din tilts his head. "Training? What kind of training?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's where I'd hoped you'd be able to help," Boba tells him. The girl looks from Fett to him, eyes focused right on his own through the visor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I need guidance in the Force. Boba said you have connections to people who could help me master my Force sensitivity."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he supposes that's at least somewhat true. Ahsoka may be willing, but given how it went with Grogu, he wouldn't count on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll see what I can do," he responds. As is his habit, he props his hand on his belt, hip jutting out just so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl's eyes flicker down and back up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba clears his throat. "In the meantime, the princess and I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> matters to attend to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches out to her, and at first Din thinks he's going to grasp her shoulder in his firm grip like he tends to do with all of his close acquaintances. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din quickly sees that this girl is much more than just a close acquaintance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba’s hand finds its place on her neck, thumb tucked under her jaw and fingers wrapped around the base of her skull, tangled in her loose hair. As if they’ve done it a million times before, they lean towards one another. The girl’s eyes flutter closed, a soft smile on her face, while Boba’s study her unabashedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips connect, heatedly, and Din knows his surprise shows in his movements. He glances over to Fennec, who just smirks at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The couple in front of him kiss one another completely without shame. Boba’s grip tightens to the point it looks almost painful, but the girl simply presses closer in response. She brings a hand up to rest on his chestplate, the only bare skin visible besides her face and neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite how warm his cheeks feel, Din can’t look away. He feels a rush of blood out of his head at the sight in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba and his lover kiss for another long moment before pulling away. He slides his hand to her hip, casually pulling her along as if he’d simply taken her by the hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She falls into step beside him, looking more comfortable than Din’s ever seen anyone next to Boba Fett. As they walk away, the girl glances back at Din, her observant gaze piercing right through him. Right through the beskar of his helmet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then she turns back, content in the embrace of the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>on tumblr: kingofkingdom</p>
<p>on twitter: @king_ofkingdom</p>
<p>Feel free to leave kudos/comments/etc.! I really do appreciate all of them. Have a great day, wherever you are in the world!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kingofkingdom.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>